Left Behind
by superimpala
Summary: AU Where Mary is alive. Starts out as an exciting day for young Dean Winchester but ends up as a terrible day for the Winchester family as they are torn apart. And another one that begins. Will the Winchesters be complete again?
1. Beginning

**Left Behind**

**Chapter One: Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Supernatural. Only the added characters in this story.

* * *

"Mar, come on let's go!" John shouted from the front foyer of the two story house. The floor boards creaked as John shifted his weight while holding two suitcases filled with clothes and other items. The impala was almost all packed and ready to go. He just needed two extra bodies to make they're appearance.

"In a minute!"

Scuffling could be heard from atop the staircase, with faint murmurs of talking drifting through the house. An errant giggle reached the ears of John still waiting and a smirk graced his face. He looked up as a figure could be seen from the top step.

"Once you're done, meet us downstairs, okay?" A faint okay in return was heard. His pregnant wife slowly made her way down the steps and made her way to her husband.

"I am eight months pregnant, John. It takes me awhile to get anywhere quickly."

John kissed his wife and stroked the large bulge of her stomach.

"Just one more month, honey."

"Yeah and then we'll have two children to run after." She smiled, though. She couldn't wait for her their second child to make an appearance. As for her eldest...

"I'm ready!"

"Carefully, Dean!" Mary gasped as her son came all too enthusiastically down the stairs. His blond hair that was carefully combed when she left her four year old son upstairs was now ruffled and askew. His green eyes laughed with laughter. He wasn't in the least scared of falling down as he could see his father right at the bottom step. He would catch him. As Dean landed at the bottom, he walked to his mother.

"See! I dwess myself!"

Mary giggled. "Dean sweetie, why are you wearing your Snoopy pyjama bottoms?"

"I's like it, Mommy!" He squealed as John came up behind him and lifted Dean into his arms.

She sighed, smiling at the antics of her two boys. "I guess its okay." Dean started to bounce in John's arms, "but...you need to change into something more suitable for dinner tonight, k?"

Dean's head was nodding so fast he was so excited! Mary couldn't stop grinning. Today her little family was making their first trip that would take them halfway across the country to hers mothers house in Maine. They were taking the car to the train station in Kansas City where a friend of John's, Matthew Harris, a fellow mechanic, would pick the car up and keep it until they returned. He was the only one he trusted with his car. John didn't want to leave his beloved car behind, but Mary thought it would be a nice experience for Dean to travel in a train. He was always playing with his toy cars and vehicle sets which pleased John to no end that his son was taking somewhat after him for his love of cars. It seemed everything else about Dean took after Mary. Her fair features, green eyes, her love for music, her smile and her simple nature of being easy going. It was all shadowed in Dean.

"You got your Peppy?"

Dean nodded his head showing her his stuffed toy, a black and white dog. He took it everywhere ever since he got it for Christmas the past year. Mary didn't want to think about all the germs on it. Mary leant forward and kissed her son as he sat in John's arms, smiling as he kissed her in return.

"Let's get going, huh?" John placed Dean on the ground and he was off through the front door and running for car.

"Dean!" He skidded to a halt at his father's voice." Wait for us, Champ." Dean sighed dramatically and stooped to look down at a passing caterpillar.

John was carrying the last bags as Mary shut the door of their house behind them.

"Kid's going to give me heart attack." He mumbled to her, as the vision of his son running onto the road popped into his head.

"He knows not to get close to the road."

But it doesn't keep your worry from getting a hold of you. Mary got Dean buckled into the back of the car in his booster seat as John loaded the car and shut the trunk. Soon enough they were down the road heading to the train station.

* * *

"Train, train!" Dean clapped his hands as he walked between his mother and father. The ground shook as the oncoming train roared past and slid to a halt before them.

"Dean," John crouched before his son, "You hold on to me or your mother at all times, you understand?" He cupped his son's head with his hand, locking eyes with Dean. John wanted to be holding Dean as they made their way onto the train, but with the baggage, and Mary being too pregnant, it was not possible. Dean nodded his head silently, his suddenly excited nature was gone and his apprehension about going onto the suddenly big and loud machine troubled his face.

John ruffled his hair. "Okay, then. Hold tight, alright?" Dean took a handle full of his father's jeans with one hand and clutched Peppy with the other as the small family made their way slowly forward. Mary was constantly glancing at her son, wanting to keep her eyes on him at all times. If ever she lost him... she shook her head, erasing the thought. It would never happen.

They made their way to doors and went into the packed train, the nicer weather of spring bringing out more people. The train was crowded as people tried to find their seats and to get settled for the trip. Dean bumped into the back of his father's legs as they suddenly stopped.

"Mary?" His father's worried tone had Dean trying to get around to see what was wrong with his Mommy. The small aisle made it difficult. Because of this, people pushed shoved and during the frantic flow of people, his grip was lost on the material of his father's jeans. Dean was unceremoniously herded away from his parent's forms as his call for them was lost amongst the blast of the train whistle. Sun hit his head as he found himself outside of the train. He grasped his small dog to his chest, not knowing where to go with all the people surrounding him.

"Mary, all you okay?" She clutched her stomach, the insistent pains slowly fading.

"I'm fine."

John shook his head. "No we're going to the hospital."

She grabbed his forearm. "John, I'm fine. I bet its false labour contractions. The doctor mentioned it's common. Let's not ruin this outing, okay?"

John looked at her unconvinced.

"Okay, fine. If there is anything else that goes fishy with me, we'll go straight to the hospital, okay?" She implored.

"Yeah, I guess." The tension gradually receded from his shoulder. He gently took her hand and eased her forward. John reached to his side for his son, but he met only air.

"Dean?" John turned around, looking down to where he last saw Dean by his side. Only now, there was no one. Mary gasped as her heart rate sped up. No, no, no, no....

"John where's Dean." Her voice wavered. Her head turned around frantically, searching for the small blond haired boy. Her body turned every which way.

"He came with us onto the train, didn't her?" John asked her. Mary was shaking so he grasped her upper arms. She immediately grasped him back.

"John, where's Dean!" Her voice came out as a sob and she clenched her hand around the fabric of his shirt. She locked her teary eyes with his.

"Wait here." He shook himself off and walked forwards, towards the way they had entered the train. He ignored the people and strode ahead, wanting desperately to find his son. A sudden lurch beneath his feet stopped him cold. They were leaving the station. Shit.

"No!" He ran forward until he was blocked by one of the attendants.

"Sir, we are now travelling you must get into your seat for tickets."

"Listen, I can't find my son..." She looked at him worriedly and nodded.

"I'm sure he is on the train, sir, I'll alert the other attendants about a missing child, but I need you to please take your seat."

John shook his head insistently, not wanting to stop searching for his son, but was herded back the way he came from, towards his wife, who had sat down clutching her hands to her chest. At seeing John return, she stood and searched to see if he had Dean. At seeing nothing she searched his face and crumpled into tears, and slumped back into the seat. John came to her side and took her into his arms, trying to keep her calm. The thought of his son alone and scared had his heart gripping tighter.

"Sir?" The attendant from John's side asked. "Do you have a picture we could go by?"

Mary sniffled and shakily searched through her purse. She pulled out a small photo of Dean that was taken that Christmas as they had sent the photo in the cards they sent to family members. She reluctantly handed it over, not wanting to give up anything that reminded her of her son.

The attendant smiled sadly at the troubled mother. "We'll do our best to find him. We'll call the station to look out for a small boy in case he's not on the train."

Mary nodded stiffly, turning her head to look out the window, her hand unclasped tightly with her husband's. Her heart felt broken, not together, and empty without her precious son by her side.

"His name?"

"Dean Winchester." She said brokenly.

* * *

Dean kept his little head swivelling around, hoping to see his parents come find him, his Daddy to save him.

"Daddy?" His bottom lip quivered as he held his stuffed toy.

"Mommy?" The tentative reply sounded. People scurried past; too busy getting to their destinations to mind the small boy standing alone on the train platform. An occasional bump from swinging handbags nearly toppled the small child. Dean slowly walked to a bench in the shadows of the building, wanting to get away from the train that started to pull away from the station. A sob racked his frame, tears starting to fall from his eyes, realizing that he was alone, and his parents were gone.

* * *

I could just picture a little kid crying, alone on a bench in my head and tried to put it in words. So sad :( Let me know what you think!


	2. Brother

Left Behind

Chapter 2: Brother

* * *

Blake Taylor leaned against the side wall of the Kansas City Train Station. Half hidden in the shadows of the building, he could easily go unnoticed by passing people. Even with the warmer weather, he still wore his faded jeans and zipped hooded sweatshirt, while others, were wearing their t-shirts and shorts. He was fifteen and living on the streets. He wasn't alone though. He had friends in the same position as him. They were all placed in the same Child Protection Services, years ago for different reasons, his more tragic than the others. All of them had bad experiences with their foster homes so they all banded together and decided they wanted out of the system. So the four of them did just that. The lived off stealing and sneaking into bars to hustle for cash. It kept them alive for now, but he and his gang were running low. This led Blake to the station. The beginning of spring got people out of their houses and onto the streets, into the malls, and apparently the train station.

He grinned to himself underneath his cap. Crowds of people were stalled in line ups, just waiting to get their wallets picked up. He surveyed the crowd as the rush of people condensed onto the platform. A loud whistle sounded, alerting them of the oncoming train. As he merged into the crowd, a small figure out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A few people bumped into his back muttering at the stalled teenager but Blake paid them no mind. Flashes of his past life shot through his mind as he gazed, frozen, at the small boy. Sitting not ten feet away on a bench the boy sat, a teddy under one arm, the other wrapped around is middle, eyes searching and staring at passing figures. The little boys gaze landed on the teens face, tears streaking down. Blake stared back and made a decision. He was hoping the right one. And so he took a step forward. At his movement the boy's gaze scampered away, his hold on the stuffed animal getting tighter.

Swallowing deeply, Blake sat beside the kid and turned to him. The boy stared ahead, trying to ignore the stranger.

"Hey." He said softly. The boy shifted away slightly. Blake took in the unusual attire that the boy was wearing. He chuckled.

"Love the pants, kid." Still not so much as a glance. Blake sighed.

"My names Blake." Hoping to get a response of him. The kid turned and Blake's heart beat faster. _So much like his brother._ And there he realized why he was drawn to the small boy.

"Yous a stranger." The soft voice murmured. "Not supposed to talk to strangers."

Blake smiled. "Not so much, I told you my name. We aren't strangers anymore then, are we?"

The boy shook his head, seeming to agree with his logic.

"You have a name?"

"Dean." The boy whispered, still unsure of him.

Blake glanced around. "Where are your parents, Dean?"

"The train eated them up!" The look on the boys face told him he was terrified. Not surprisingly if you thought your parents were eaten by a huge machine. Blake frowned. The boy was here alone? For how long? _Shit_, he thought, and rolled his eyes. What had he gotten into himself now?

"How long have you been sitting here?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, and started to relax in Blake's presence as he scooted closer, feeling no threat from the youth.

"Been forever." Dean clutched his animal closer, a shiver wracking his small body. Blake rubbed his forehead and jerked his head to the right when his ears picked up a low whistle.

He saw Charlie, his best friend, signal him over. He noticed that the crowd had dispersed when the last train left and so did his possible earnings for the day.

He stood and after a check on Dean, he sauntered over to his friend, across the platform.

"Dude, what the hell?" that was preceded by a slug to the arm.

Blake scowled."What?"

"You done chatting it up with the toddler?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "I think he's lost."

Charlie had a puzzled look on his face. "Lost how? Like how I was abandoned lost, or he's been misplaced, lost?"

Blake sighed. "He could be just like us, Charlie." He turned his face from looking at the boy, to face his friend. "Alone."

"He's not our problem man." Charlie pleaded. They did not need to get involved with the law anytime soon. But Charlie could see the war going on in his friends face. Young kids were always a sore spot for him. But hell, they weren't a shelter.

"So what? We're going to leave him here?" Blake stated incredulously.

"He could just be lost, Blake, and his parents are probably looking for him." Charlie felt Blake tense.

"Looks just like him, Charlie." Blake whispered. Charlie nodded sympathetically. He was the only one who knew of Blake's past.

"Like, Jeremy?"

"Yeah."

Charlie looked at his friend. He sighed loudly. Auhhhhh!

"Fine!"

Blake's head jerked at him. "Fine, what?"

"We can take him home."

Blake chuckled. "He's not a dog."

"No, he's probably better trained than one."

They were silent.

"This could get messy, Blake."

"Don't care. His parents aren't here, he's alone. I just can't walk away. Not now." A determined look was on Blake's face.

Charlie suddenly clapped his hands together. "Well then, I guess we could find some kind of use for him. Hate to think what Trevor and Desi are going to say."

"Don't really give a damn." Blake murmured.

"Ah, shit." Blake was suddenly gone from Charlie's side and was briskly walking back towards Dean. The crowd started to pick up in intensity as the five o'clock train, the last of the night, was nearing.

During his talk with Charlie, Blake kept an eye on boy across the platform and noticed an older man sit beside Dean who instantly cowarded away. Blake had scowled when this happened. His protective instincts were getting to him already and he visibly tensed. Only when the man kept sliding over closer to Dean did Blake take action.

"Hey." He shouted and stood in front of the man.

"What you want, kid?"

"Just making sure you stay away from my brother, yeah?" The sentence created a pang in his heart.

The old man grumbled and slide back to the opposite side of the bench. Blake still glared after the man until a tug on his shirt moved his attention. Dean had his hand grasped around the sleeve of his shirt so Blake crouched down to his level.

"Yeah?"

"Where are my mommy and daddy?"

How could he tell this kid that they may not come back for him? That they left him here?

"I don't know Dean."

Dean's bottom lip trembled. "I want my mommy."

Even though he had a soft spot for the kid, Blake did not want him to burst into tears. So he said to Dean calmly, "Dean, they might not be coming back." In the adoption centers, you hear many stories; unfortunately those of which have the parents dump their kids off.

"Did I do something bad?"

"A kid like you? Not possible." Blake said, trying to get the kid to smile. He received a shy grin. It was a start.

"Who that?" Blake turned and spotted Charlie over his shoulder.

"This is my best friend, Charlie. Charlie, this is Dean."

Charlie sat in the empty spot beside Dean and held out his hand. "Hey kid."

After a few seconds of silence, Dean responded, "Hey."

"Shy little thing, isn't he?" He gesture to the boy.

Blake defended Dean. "So? He had a traumatic day don't you think?"

Charlie shoved his hands in the air," Okay, okay. Jeez." He smiled good naturedly though.

"What going to happen to me?" Dean shot his big, green eyes over meet Blake's. Blake in turn, exchanged a look with Charlie. Charlie's look clearly stated, your call.

"You're going to stay with us alright?"

Dean was again silent, and seemed to be considering his offer.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Blake stood and held out his hand.

Dean tentatively took Blake's hand, putting his trust into this unknown teenager and Blake's heart soared.

* * *

The train ride to St. Louis was the worst two hours of John and Mary's life. They were getting off in St. Louis and taking a train back to Kansas City. During the trip, neither one had said a word, both lost in their thoughts. Mary would occasionally let out a sob and John just pulled his arm around her tighter, his own emotions threatening to spill out, but needing to be strong for his wife.

"How did this happen." Mary whispered.

John kissed the top of her head, while stroking her hair, "All I know is that I should have been holding Dean, or putting the bags in the train before and then come back for you guys."

Mary sniffed. "If only I wasn't so huge right now, I could've held him, I could have..." John shushed Mary as she started to get worked up. They were both putting blame on themselves.

Mary suddenly let out a gasp. "Matthew."

"Huh?"

Mary sat up straighter and gestured to his pocket. "Matthew was to pick up the car, about now, right? He could be at the train station!"

John instantly fumbled for his phone and dialled, cursing when the voicemail was heard.

Mary slumped back down in defeat, to once again gaze out the window. John stared ahead, hands shaking. Another chance of finding his son. Gone.

The whistle on the train sounded as they reached the St. Louis station and John helped Mary to stand. There was mayhem again as the train emptied out. John grasped his wife's hand tightly, afraid that if he let go, he may lose her as well. What he got was nearly being dragged out of the trains door.

"Mar, slow down."

"No, John we have to get on the next train back to Kansas City."

John pulled her gently back. "And we will. It doesn't leave for another twenty minutes."

"That's too long." Mary's eyes were swollen, her hair mussed up. He lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"We'll find him."

* * *

Reviews are love! Give me your thoughts!


	3. Contact

Left Behind

Chapter 3: Contact

* * *

They grasped each other's hand as the train gave a lurch as it started to move back towards Kansas City. Mary was still silent, but tense. And John was worried. They were both stressed and especially for Mary, being stressed was not good for the baby and all they needed was for Mary to go into early labour on the train. He was still uneasy about the false labour pains that his wife had earlier. And it wouldn't help if she were exhausted. They were both plagued with a range of emotions during the past four hours. During the train ride they had questioned constantly to the attendants if they had reached a call to the station in Kansas City. All they got as a response was that they couldn't get a call through and that they were working on it. That led to his wife starting a triad against the poor assistant about how the train wasn't going fast enough, and that they weren't trying hard enough. John had to apologize and sweet talk Mary back into her seat. She had sent him a glare and focused again on the passing scenery. Hormones.

Their luck turned around with one hour until they hit Kansas City. John looked up as an attendant walked down the aisle towards them with a smile on her face.

"John Winchester?"

"Yes?"

"We finally got a call through to Kansas City."

"And?" This came from Mary, who had now attached her hand to John's forearm and was squeezing quite painfully.

"They have reports from people that had seen a young boy that looks an awful like your son."

"Do they have him? Do they know where he is?" John asked. He had laid his hand on Mary's, which was gripping his arm.

"I'm afraid not, though they have called the local authorities."

Mary face blanched. "The police?"

The attendant cleared her throat. "Security cameras show a young male taking your son from the train station." She gave them a sympathetic smile.

Mary's breath caught. Kidnapped. Her son had been kidnapped.

* * *

Dean's hand was firmly held in Blake's as they and Charlie made their way across the street from the train station to a courtyard that housed a small, outside diner. They ordered some food for Dean and watched in amusement as Dean inhaled his chicken strips and fries. Blake felt utterly content in that moment. It seemed he couldn't stop smiling.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Blake turned his face to Charlie. "Dean? I thought we discussed this."

"Yeah I know you're taking him with us. What I mean is how are we going to look after him? Are we going to take him shoplifting with us?"

Blake sighed, thinking of how to answer him when Charlie came up with one for himself.

"Yes he is."

Blake started protesting. "Dude..."

"Listen, he's a cute kid, young and I bet any person with a heart would cave for him."

"You want to use this small, innocent boy and corrupt him?"

Charlie looked at him head long. "Listen you don't want him in the system. I get that. You want to bring him with us, that's alright. But seriously. Living with us, learning from us is not the best thing for him if you want to keep him safe."

Damn the situation they were in. Looking at Dean, with his unruly hair and dimples, he got the feeling of what a parent would feel for their child. To keep them from any harm or danger. But hell, he knew from his life experiences that no parent could ever do that. The world eventually would reach the small child. That was life.

"Yeah, I get you man."

Charlie nodded. "We just have to do the best we can with this kid."

"Get him ready for the world."

"Damn we sound old."

Blake barked out a laugh, and watched Dean as he finished up his plate.

"Want a piece?" Charlie showed Blake a packet of gum that he pulled from his jacket. Blake shook his head, and Charlie shrugged and took one out for him.

Charlie took the wrapper from his gum and threw it towards the garbage but had it bounce off the rim and onto the ground.

"Don't litter!" Charlie was stopped stupid at the yell from the small boy. Blake burst out laughing at the look on his friends face. Dean's face was set in a scowl.

"Mommy says that littering is bad."

"Yeah Charlie, no littering." Blake couldn't help but tease his friend at being called off by a small boy.

Charlie grumbled slightly but got up and put the wrapper in its proper place.

"Charlie?" Blake asked, as he saw his friend freeze as he reached the garbage can. He slowly turned and walked back casually to the table and sat down. Blake looked at him questionably.

"We got police."

How did they not notice it before? Three police cars had gathered at the front of the train station and by the looks of things the police men were starting to walk the streets, and starting to cross the road.

"Dude, we stayed in this area long enough. We usually get our goods and then leave."

"I didn't steal. Did you?"

"How do you think I paid for lunch?"

Blake cursed.

"You swore!" Dean yelled at Blake.

"What's with this kid?" Charlie exclaimed. Blake looked around and saw that they had caught one of the cop's attentions and was making his way over. Blake caught Charlie's glance and they both nodded. Blake grasped Dean's hand and stood and started to walk through the courtyard, away from the oncoming police man.

"What's going on? I'm sorry I yelled!" Dean bit out, his face scrunched up. He didn't want Blake to leave him as well.

Blake leaned down and said to him, "It's okay Dean, don't worry about it. Just stay with me, okay?"

Dean nodded and clenched Blake's hand tighter, his other arm still holding on to Peppy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blake noticed Charlie veering off from them, hopefully taking the attention of the cop to himself. Blake wasn't worried. Charlie knew the streets and could lose the police man. They had set up escape plans if they ever got the police on their tail. Only the cop didn't follow Charlie. They were walking towards him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay. I have a poll up in my profile that asks if you want me to post a short version of this story, 5-6 chapters, or the extended version where the story spans a longer time period and who knows how many chapters right now. Your thoughts? I can do either one. Lol


	4. Gone

Left Behind

Chapter 4: Gone

* * *

Charlie stopped when he noticed the police wasn't following him but was going after Blake and Dean so he sprung into action. He ran in the direction of the police officer. _Here's goes nothing_ he thought as he 'accidentally' crashed into the man. They both fell into a heap on the ground. Charlie quickly looked up and saw his friend turn the corner and out of sight. _Good Luck_. He was then roughly pushed aside by the officer trying to get up from the ground.

"I am so sorry officer." Charlie apologized as the officer jumped up.

"Watch it kid." The cop yelled as he took off once again. Charlie smirked and got up, cursing when he saw more police walking up to see what the commotion was all about. Charlie hoped he could sneak away as he tried to blend in and drift away from the scene without being noticed.

Meanwhile, Blake turned the corner around the diner with Dean trying to keep up as they ran. Blake knew the streets fairly well and could navigate them with ease. But the kid was slowing him down so he hastily picked up Dean and tried it that way. No such luck. Dean was only four, but he was only fifteen. He stopped and quickly looked around and spotted a spot for Dean to hide. Blake noticed that a dumpster sat in the corner against a building and he hoped Dean was small enough to squeeze in between. He placed Dean on the ground.

"Dean, you hide here, alright? And you have to be very quite."

Dean looked up scared.

"Hey it's going to be fine." Blake knew he was running out of time. With his heart beating wildly from adrenaline, he helped Dean squeeze in and crouch down.

"You only come out when you hear me, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer though as he took off down the street and rounded another corner to head into another alley way.

* * *

Blake walked down the streets after losing the police man. Blake had taken routes that led him into deserted alleys and buildings and eventually lost the police after running through one of a restaurants back kitchens. He wanted to get back to Dean as quickly as possible, but was on alert should any police make another appearance. He entered the alley where hopefully Dean was still at.

"Dean?" He stealthy approached the hiding place.

"Blake?" A blond head popped out from behind the dumpster.

"Yeah kid, it's me."

Dean darted out and ran into Blake, throwing his arms around Blake's legs. Blake ruffled Dean's hair and hoisted Dean up into his arms as they made their way through the streets of Kansas City, Dean's head resting on Blake's shoulder. The buildings started to get more wore down as they worked their way into the grummier parts of the city. There were many vacancy buildings, and stores abandoned but people still walked the streets. Blake turned down an alleyway and entered a side door to a three story building that used to be a small hotel. It was abandoned now though and the signs pointed out that it was slated to be demolished.

Blake carried Dean up the stairs of the building and only let him down once they reached the top floor. Blake opened the door to the room. Two beds and a couple mattresses sat on one side of the room and a kitchen that needed to be cleaned was in the other. Objects were scattered around the room adding to its muddled space.

Blake looked around quickly and noticed that Charlie hadn't yet made it back to their dwelling. He shut the door and stood for a second, wondering what to do.

"Okay stay here." Blake ushered Dean to a dishevelled bed in the corner of the dimly lit room. Dean sat and took in his surroundings as Blake went into the kitchen and got out a water bottle. He returned and offered it to Dean.

"You thirsty?"

"You have juice?" Dean spoke up.

"Juice? Ummm. No, sorry." Shit he was already screwing up. Blake turned around swiftly, and tensed up when he heard the doorknob turn.

The door opened and Blake stood in front of Dean, relaxing when he heard the voices of his other two friends, Trevor and Desi. Dean still sat in the corner of the bed, watching the two walk in. Trevor stood tall, with black hair and broad shoulders. He had the look of a jock and was seventeen years old. Next walked in Desi, her brown hair pulled back and stood shoulder height to her boyfriend. She was sixteen and in the middle of the group in age as both Blake and Charlie were fifteen. In height, though she was the shortest.

They were sharing an inside joke as they walked in, when it was put to halt as Trevor stopped in mid step and stared.

"Who's this?" The mountain known as Trevor asked, pointing to Dean.

"This is Dean. He's staying with us." Announced Blake and he crossed his arms proving that point.

"The hell he is!"

"Trevor!" Desi scolded at his yell. Trevor toned it down but not his anger.

"How the hell are we going to raise a kid, Blake? You think of that?"

"You know what, I didn't. I just knew I couldn't leave him alone, or trust him to those people at CPS."

"So you just bring him here?"

"I didn't know what else to do. Listen, I'll take care of him. You won't have to do anything."

"I don't like this, Blake."

Desi scoffed. "Maybe not at the circumstances, but you love kids."

Trevor showed utter defiance. "Do not!"

"Hmmm. Remember those toddlers at the home in Topeka?" Trevor mumbled.

"They loved you. You were like a giant teddy bear to them. And were going to help Blake out because that's what friends do. And you know what? I betta you and Dean are going to get along great."

Trevor just rubbed a hand over his face in reply.

Desi shook her head and went across the room to greet Dean. She sat on the bed beside him and noticed the animal Dean clutched to him.

"Hey, what's his name?" Desi gestured to the stuffed animal.

"Peppy." Dean whispered at the new stranger.

"He's adorable." She added, smiling.

"Thank You." She inwardly awed at the polite boy.

"My names Desi."

Dean said nothing.

"Hey," she tilted Deans' head up to look at her. "You don't have to be afraid." She smiled reassuringly. She simply fell in love when Dean laid his head against her shoulder, silently giving his answer.

"Does he say anything?" Desi sent Trevor a glare but it vanished when she looked at Dean.

"We'll just have to break him out of his shell, then won't we?" Desi said and tickled Dean until a laugh escaped him. They stood and watched as Desi and Dean rolled on the bed giggling. Seeing Dean happy didn't overshadow his worries over where Charlie was thought. It still rang through Blake's head, and he hoped that he was alright.

* * *

John and Mary piled off the train and weaved their way through the unrelenting crowd, John leading the way, trying to create a path for his pregnant wife. They walked into the building and were whisked away to an office to the back. As they entered, they noticed the police present.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Carson." A middle aged woman walked towards them and greeted them by shaking John's and Mary's hand.

"Our son, is he here?" John asked voice full of hope. The sheriff shook her head and pointed to the television in the corner of the room, a surveillance video of the platform of the train station. She pulled out a chair for Mary to sit on as John stood behind her.

"This video shows what happened around four hours ago." The sheriff started but was cut off by gasp from the stricken mother as Dean entered the picture. John's heart clenched at the sight of his son walking alone, getting bumped by strangers and finally sitting on a bench. All he wanted to do was reach in there and pull his son out. But it was just wishful thinking. In front of him, his wife started to cry once again. He placed his left hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Carson asked, worry evident for the pregnant mother.

"No." John simply answered, wanting the sheriff to get on with the video. The sheriff cleared her throat and started again.

"As you can see, your son sits on the bench here for three hours," Carson sped up the video and stopped it after a few seconds, "and here we see the suspect."

The video captured a youth sit down beside Dean, and it was clear they were talking. Eventually the youth left as an older man sat down and slowly slid his way along the bench towards the small boy. John's right hand clenched around the back of the chair, only slightly relieved when the youth returned, chasing the man away.

"You get a hold of the man?" John groused out.

"Yes we did. He explained to us he was concerned about a small boy being by himself, so started to talk to him, when Dean's brother made an appearance."

"Dean does not have a brother. Not yet anyways." Mary stroked her stomach.

"We thought so, but when we saw the rest of the video..." Carson directed back the screen. It showed another boy approach and greets the two. Mary gasped in disbelief when Dean took the hand offered to him by the youth as they walked out of the screen. "we were insure."

"My son would never go with a stranger." Mary tried to reassure herself.

"Your son was probably scared and this young man came to him, in all probability very nice to him. Your son is still only four."

"Sheriff!" A policeman entered the room, hunched over panting for breath.

"What is it Jones?"

"We saw the boy." Mary leapt from her chair, heart beating wildly. Would she finally get to hold her son in her arms again?

"Well, where is he?" John spoke out, walking towards the cop.

"He was with the suspect. I ran after them but I lost them."

"You let him get away!" John was livid. He grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Enough!" John was pulled away by other police standing nearby. Carson started to call out orders.

"Get a unit out there and search the area they were last seen." The room emptied save for the Sheriff the distraught parents. Carson sighed.

"I suggest you go home, try and get some sleep, and we'll call you if we find anything." Sheriff Carson advised. John nodded as the sheriff turned and walked away. Mary started to protest but was stopped by her husband.

"We can't do much else, Mar. And you need to rest."

"How could I possibly rest? When my baby is out there scared and alone?" She hissed.

"I know how you feel..."

"Do you? You seem all calm and composed." Mary said without thinking and watched as John's face showed his hurt at her words. He leaned in close to her face.

"John, I'm..."

"Believe it or not, I do know how you feel, because you know, he's my son as well. But I have to stay calm for the both of us. "

Mary fell into his arms and whispered a litany of apologizes into John's ear. John was hurt but they were both under immense stress and he closed his arms around her and stroked her hair.

Mary pulled away and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "I don't know why I said that John. I'm just so worried."

"I know." John soothed. "Come on, let's go."

"John I can't leave him." Mary choked out. John had tears pooled in his eyes but did not let them fall. He just silently ushered his wife to the awaiting cab.

The lights flickered on in the semi-dark house as the owners made their way inside. John shut the door, the sound vibrating through the house. Whereas this morning it was filled with laughter and joy, now held heart wrenching sadness and despair. They started up the stairs silently. John walked into the Master Bedroom when he noticed he wasn't joined by his wife. He retraced his steps and saw the door to Dean's room open. His wife was found there, lying on the bed, hugging the pillow to her chest. John came in beside her and held her to him. She turned in his arms to face him and noticed tears held back for too long in John's eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to be strong all the time."

And they cried on the bed for their lost son.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Okay the vote was unanimous! So I will post the longer version of the story. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Family

Left Behind

Chapter Five: Family

* * *

The weeks passed by slowly for John and Mary. Days filled with an eerie silence, both in the house and from the two people living inside. John spent all his free time searching with the local police, following leads and walking the streets, trying to find anything or anyone who knew something about his lost son. Mary would have jumped at the chance to go and search for Dean, but the doctor had put her on bed rest. Her stress levels were too high and she had started to eat less. She didn't want to bring harm to her unborn child, not at all. But she couldn't help the feeling of despair and sadness that made her loose her hunger and trigger emotional lashes. John had left that morning for work after a yelling match with his wife. Mary doing the yelling. She had accused him of not trying hard enough to search for Dean and that he should quit his job to look for him. He left then, holding his retort and fustration inside him and left for work. Their family was falling apart and John was hoping that once the child was born, the pieces would start to be put back together. But there would always be a massive piece of the puzzle missong as long as Dean was apart from them.

Mary huffed from her spot on the bed, her back being supported by pillows along the headboard. She was regretting how she treated John that morning, but she was slowly losing it. She was alone in the house for most of the days, that is if one of her neighbours didn't stop by to see how she was doing. The silence grated on her nerves. She tried the radio, but the first song that played was Hey Jude, and she had burst into tears and turned it off. The television gave her some hope, but the soaps on the television had her rolling her eyes in boredom. She moved her eyes away from the book she was reading and rested them on her enlarged stomach.

"Two more weeks to go." She whispered to her belly, gently rubbing it. The baby was still though, as he had been for the past month. Her baby was a lively one, always pushing up against her ribs and pushing against hands that would rest on her stomach. She was alarmed a few days after Dean disappeared; her unborn child had also seemed to have departed. A quick trip to the doctors had her realizing her baby was fine; he was just missing his older brother. The doctor said the baby was being affected by her stress and emotional outbursts, but she was sure the baby was feeling the loss the rest of his family members were.

She went back to her book and grabbed for some carrot sticks on the bedside table but halted her movement as a slight discomfort travelled through her body. She breathed deeply as the pain slowly went away and she went for her snacks again. Having gone through childbirth once already, she had an idea of the signs. She was in labour. The pains had begun after John had left and were still minutes apart. She would wait until John returned and they would go to the hospital together. She glanced at the clock, seeing John had another hour before he came home. She turned back to her book, smiling slightly, for she couldn't wait to meet her new child.

* * *

Dean sat by one of the five windows in the spacious apartment, staring out the window to the people bustling on the streets below. He usually would sit here for a few hours each day, hopping his parents would come here and find him and take him home. He sniffed and saw a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich slide in front of him. He looked up to see the face of Desi smiling at him.

"Here's your lunch, your favourite from what I heard from Blake." Her smile didn't falter when she got no response from Dean. He had his days when he would smile, cuddle up to her at night and chatter with then. Other days though, he was withdrawn, silent, and broody. She understood, they all had days when they just wanted to be alone.

"Tell me if you want anything else to eat, alright?" Desi stroked his hair and left Dean to himself. She walked to Blake and sat beside him at the small table.

"It's going to take time, Des. It took us months to get adjusted to our new homes."

"Yeah but we were older than him and we had each other. He's alone."

Blake looked over to Dean sadly knowing she was right. During Dean's silent days he stayed away from Dean, giving him space but at night Dean would creep into his bed and lay beside him, silently asking for reassurance. Dean always slept beside Blake showing them that he trusted Blake. Dean went to Desi for comfort and solace. And with Trevor, during Dean's brighter days, you could find Trevor playing with Dean, making him giggle and laugh as they played with random toys such as cars, toy soldiers and blocks. Dean wasn't alone anymore.

"Not anymore he's not. We're his family now. Trevor acts like a four year old boy most of the time anyways."

"You got that right." They shared a smile between two close friends. Desi went back to finishing the last sandwiches and Blake went to fix a radio they had found so Dean could listen to some music. Blake looked up though when Trevor burst through the door, panting, his face flushed. He had a wrinkled paper clutched in his right hand and he walked to Blake and showed him the article.

"Dean is in the paper." Blake tore the paper from Trevor and looked at it himself, eyes wide. And there it was. A picture of Dean and his parents, happily sitting by a tree for the family photo. The title 'Missing Boy', was splayed on top of the photo.

"What!" Desi raced towards them and looked over Blake's shoulder.

"He wasn't abandoned dude." Trevor whispered. Silence struck the group as they all took in the information. Dean had a family, one who was looking for him.

"How did we miss this?" Blake found his voice and gestured to the paper.

"We have been staying low for awhile and we don't regularly go and look at the stock market figures."

Trevor uttered a silent 'owww' as Desi hit him on the shoulder.

"So, he does have a family." She took the paper from Blake and begun to read it herself.

"John and Mary Winchester are looking for their missing son, Dean. He was last seen April 8 at the Kansas City train station wearing a blue t-shirt and matching bottoms with Snoopy on it. Dean is four years old with blond hair and green eyes. He was also holding a stuffed animal. If you have any information, please call the police."

"Wow what have I done?" Blake leaned back against the chair, disgusted with him. He tore a family apart. He took a small boy from his parents.

"Blake you couldn't have known. I mean the signs were there all pointing to abandonment." Trevor tried to console.

"But still, I let my own problems, what I wanted to cloud my judgement."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Dean as my little brother. A little brother that I had lost years ago, and all I wanted was my brother back and with Dean I did. Uggg I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, no more of that talk. It was a misunderstanding, Blake. You did what you thought was right. We can make it up by getting Dean back to his family."

"Shit, we're going to be arrested!" Trevor blurted out, coming to the realization that the police in the paper were looking for suspects. This would be them.

"What?" Desi turned and looked at her boyfriend. His hands were on his head, grasping at his hair.

"We kidnapped a kid! Can't you see that's a crime?" She just rolled her eyes.

"Enough. It was a misunderstanding. We can get Dean back without outing ourselves." Desi walked to Dean and shook him awake from his slumber, his sleepy eyes opening. He sat up and Desi showed him the paper.

"Dean, do you recognize these people."

And with that, the first real smile from Dean, lit up the boys face and it shone so bright, Desi couldn't help but be affected and smile too.

"That my mommy and daddy." He whispered, his fingers trailing over the picture of his parents. "I want my mommy and daddy." And he said this looking straight at Blake, trusting in him again to get him back to his parents.

Swallowing back his own pain, he brought Dean into a hug. "You got it."

* * *

John rubbed a hand tiredly over his face as he walked up the steps to his home where his wife awaited him inside. He stopped at the door, almost afraid to go in and face his wife and he laughed at himself, the big strong marine, afraid of his hormonal wife. A yell of his name though had him crashing through the door and racing up the steps.

"John!" He entered their bedroom and was shocked to his wife in obvious pain as she sat on the edge of her bed, clutching her stomach.

"You turned your cell phone off." She gritted out as John reached her side.

"I turned it off when I got in my car to head home. Mar, are you in labour?"

"Does it look like I'm in labour?" She said sarcastically and groaned as another contraction hit. "It's going too fast."

"Too fast?" John grasped her hand a cringed as she instantly cut off the blood circulation to his hand.

"I was in labour for twelve hours before we had Dean, this is less than six."

"Shhh, its okay, Come on, let's get you to the car." John slung his wife's arm over his shoulder and carefully lifted her from the bed and they slowly made their way down the stairs and into the car. He went to turn back to the house for the overnight bag for Mary, but was stopped as she grabbed onto his shirt.

"Turn. Your. Phone. On." John could just nod his head as the tone in her voice left him terrified of his wife. He switched on his phone and turned quickly to grab the bag, and in record time, was on the road to the hospital, his wife panting in pain beside him. The wheels screeched to a stop at the emergency doors and John yelled out for assistance. In no time at all it seemed, Mary was taken away in a wheelchair and John was left standing in a waiting room with the bag hanging loosely from his left arm. He sat numbly on the chair provided and stared blankly ahead in shock. Fifteen minutes later, a nurse ushered him from the waiting room towards the maternal ward. He was met by the doctor in front of the room and they shook hands, introducing themselves.

The doctor then led John into the room and saw that Mary was in the bed looking slightly uncomfortable. He eyed her confused and she answered.

"An epidural." He nodded in understanding, relief flooding him knowing the pain had lessened for her.

"Alright Mary, let's see how this young one is doing." After a while he spoke again. "Well, it seems you should be ready to go in half an hour or so. You're nearly fully dilated."

"But it's gone so quickly, the labour I mean."

"The first child usually takes longer than the second. It's common." She sighed in relief knowing everything was going just fine. She grasped John's hand and got him to turn to her face.

"We are going to meet him or her soon, John." She smiled at him, though her eyes held sadness.

"I know sweetheart." They were excited for the arrival of their child but also they were also sad knowing that their other child wasn't with them. This was supposed to be a happy occasion.

Their moment was cut short thought, when John's cell phone rang. The nurse in the room instantly told him to take it outside but he just walked out of the room to answer the call. Mary grew nervous when John walked back in a few minutes later.

"John, everything alright?"

"That was the police." She sucked in a deep breath, hoping it was good news.

"They found Dean."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please read and review!


	6. Reunion

Left Behind

Chapter 6: Reunion

AN/ It has been about four weeks since Dean has been away from his family.

* * *

"They found him Mar." John said almost in shock. Tears were falling from Mary's face and she sobbed in relief. Her son was found.

"Is he alright? He's not hurt is he?" Terror went through her at the thought of Dean injured.

"They said he's fine, just waiting for us to pick him up."

Mary stared at her husband with a raised eyebrow at the lack of movement. "Well? Get going!"

"You are about to give birth to our second child. I can't miss this."

"John, please. Dean could be terrified and scared. I need to see him."

John was tense, ready to bolt from the room to go get his son, but leaving his wife to give birth to their child alone was heartbreaking.

"I need Dean here, John. I need to have our family together again." She begged. "I'll be fine; I have done this before you know."

"I can't ever forget." John stroked her head and gave her a light kiss.

"You go get Dean and I'll bring the other." She smiled and John returned it. He kissed her again before he turned and went out the door. Mary stared after him, tears still rolling down her face. Her son was found! She tilted her head back and took a deep breath to settle her nerves. It worked for a second until the next wave of pain ripped through her body. She could do this she said to herself. She wouldn't lie; it would be harder without John to help her through it, but in the end it was worth it to have Dean safely back in her arms. She stared ahead at the clean, white walls she would be staring at for the next day or so. Another contraction hit her and she gritted through the pain. She would envision her family back together again to get her through the next few hours for she knew John wouldn't be able to get back in time for the birth. It was the afternoon and rush hour was just getting started.

* * *

The three teens stood across the street from the police station. Cruisers littered the parking lot with police men entering and leaving the building. The sun was warm and beat down on them as they stood watching for a good ten minutes until the small boy in Blake's arms spoke.

"Mommy and daddy in there?" He pointed across the street.

"I don't know kid but you'll see them soon." Dean gave him a smile and Blake sadly returned it. Having with him the past month filled a deep hole inside his soul that he didn't would ever be complete again. It was like losing his brother all over again. But at least this time, he knew the ending would be a happier one.

"Let's go then." Dean squirmed around in his arms, but Blake held him close.

"I don't like this, I don't like this." Trevor mumbled from beside Blake. He was referring to all the cops around that could easily spot them.

"You silly, they the good guys!"

"Only if you aren't the bad guys." Trevor murmured

"Oww! What's with you hitting me woman?" She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek as an apology. He instantly beamed a smile back at her and in response she rolled her eyes. They had been through so much together; you could tell even though they teased each other, they loved each other.

Blake let Dean out of his arms and Dean stood beside him. Dean grabbed his hand in an instant and started walking forward.

"Come on Blakey." Dean tugged on his hand but Blake stood firm.

"Sorry, Dean. I can't go with you." Dean bottom lip quivered. He stopped his pulling and dropped Blake's hand.

"Why not?"

"Ummm... the police think that I kidnapped you, which I kind of did but..."

"Yous not take me, you keep me safe."

"They have me on tape taking you away... Dean it's not safe for me to bring you in there." Blake explained, hoping Dean would understand.

And clearly Dean did as he silently nodded, sniffling.

"I'm going to miss you, Dean."

"I never gonna see yous again?" Blake's heart dropped at seeing the sad look on the young boys face.

"You never know." Dean then took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Blake's waist.

"Miss you too." They held onto each other silently. As happy as he was at seeing his parents again, Dean was sad at leaving his friends. And that they were. But Blake was different. He felt safe with him like Dean would with his father. Blake had taken care of him. He was like a big brother to him.

Dean turned to Trevor next as Blake stood up and wiped his eyes, inconspicuously.

"See you kid."

"Byes Twevor."

"Oh I almost forgot. Here you go Dean." And from behind him, Trevor brought out Peppy and Dean hugged it to his chest. Dean had been so eager to see his parents, his stuffed animal was forgotten back at the apartment. Trevor ruffled Dean`s blond hair, smiling fondly.

"Thank you."

Desi stepped forwards and took Deans hand.

"I'm going to take you inside, alright?" Dean nodded his head.

Dean turned his head and waved back as he and Desi crossed the street to the police station. The two teens looked on, coming to grips that the little boy they came to care about, they may never see again. They waited until Desi and Dean vanished behind the doors before they turned and walked back towards their place.

"Well, this was an interesting few weeks huh?"

"Yeah, you got that right."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We figure out what happened to Charlie." He hadn`t been seen since the day Blake had found Dean and was running from the cops. He was worried about his friend, but he knew Charlie could take care of himself. They had asked around about him the past month, but they got no information on his whereabouts.

"Yeah, I kinds miss his annoying chatter."

* * *

A hand slammed down onto the dashboard of the impala in frustration. "Get moving already!" John yelled out the window. He mentally said sorry to the car and honked the horn yet again for a third time. Damn the traffic this time of day. It was a mad rush on the roads as people got out of work and travelled to go home. Well tried to anyways. John was seriously considering leaving the car on the side of the road and running the rest of the way. He was only a short two blocks away from the station. Ahead though, a car turned to the right and the flow started up again and he found himself driving into the lot. He slammed the door shut of the car as he got out and sprinted for the door, his heart pounding, desperate to see his son again after such a time apart. He looks as he walked into the station hurriedly, whipping his head around, hoping to see Dean.

"May I help you?" John walked towards the lady at the desk who addressed him.

"Dean Winchester. My son, where is he?" He said in a rush.

She pointed down the corridor. "Take a left and the second door on the right." As soon as he heard the directions he was off but it all stopped as he came to a halt in front of the door he was guided to. He slowly opened the door and looked inside and his breath caught. There he was. He was facing away from him, sitting on a young girls lap as he rested against her chest. He stared at his son in awe, almost unbelieving that he was right in front of him again. He cleared his throat and the young girl lifted her eyes to his and nudged the sleeping boy awake. Bleary eyed, Dean's green eyes met his fathers and he smiled, starting to wiggle from the lap he was currently on.

He whispered, "Daddy." sleep still evident in his voice. But it broke John from his haze and he took four large steps forward and clutched his boy to his chest, two large hands keeping his son close, keeping him tight to his body. A hoarse sob escaped him and he tried to muffle it but found it impossible as he felt tiny hands grasping at his shirt frantically.

"Dean. Shhhhh. Its okay, son. I'm here." Tears came to his eyes but he blinked them away. He stood and wobbly made his way to a chair and sat with Dean securely in his arms. Father and son sat, both drinking in the feeling of being together again. John felt Dean starting to calm down, the shakes lessening but he continued to stroke his sons head.

"Its okay, Dean. I'm not leaving you." John comforted for his son and himself. He was still in shock that he was holding his son again. And he was safe. And never again was he letting Dean out of his sight.

"Sir?" Out of instinct, John tightened his arms but relaxed as he saw a police officer approach.

"Yes?"

"We would like to question your son now that you are here so..." John had already started to shake his head but became even more adamant when he felt Dean grasp him tighter. It was Dean's silent way of saying, _don't leave me._

"My wife is in a labour right now, I need to get back." He stood, Dean still held in his arms.

"Sir, it will be just a quick interview..."

"Let them go, Terry." A burly officer stepped up beside John. "He`ll be at the hospital for a few days anyways."

Terry nodded his head. "Come around the day after tomorrow, Mr. Winchester."

"Thank you." John replied and moved to go towards the door.

"Des?" John stopped mid turn at his sons whisper and remembered the young girl who had his son when he walked in. Dean was looking at her as she walked towards them from the chair she had occupied.

John reluctantly let Dean onto the floor but held his hand down on Dean's shoulder, keeping his son close to him. Desi just smiled in response and knelt to give Dean a hug.

"Be good now. No more getting lost."

"I try to."

"Hope to see you again, Dean."

Desi stepped back after the hug and Dean turned back to John, looking up at him and raising his arms and John didn`t hesitate at liftinf Dean up again into the safety of his arms. Dean settled against his father, Peppy draped John's neck where Dean had his arms wrapped around. Dean's eyes closed, taking in the comfort at being with his father again. John glanced at the young girl and slightly nodding, he strode out the door, desperate to reunite his family once more. Plus one member.

Desi left the station a while later, after giving her story that she found Dean walking the streets alone a few days ago and noticed him instantly and brought him in. She left not noticing a pair of eyes that followed her out. A certain someone was also in the station, but not for a good reason. No, the past month had been hell for him. He hadn`t escaped the cops that day and he would have lied and been sent with a warning, if it wasn`t for the pack of drugs he forgot was in his pocket and he found himself shoved into this jail cell. He waited for his friends to find him, break him out. But they never did. He felt betrayed and as he sat in his cell that day, fuming in anger and frustration he now knew why. His friend Desi came into the station and he was filled with hope that they hadn`t forgotten about him. He was crushed when he realized she wasn`t here for him, but for that boy, Dean. He glared from the back of his cell at the happy reunion between father and son. That boy was the reason he was stuck in jail, rotting away. He took his friends from him, made them forget about him. Yes, Dean was the reason he was chased by the police in the first place. In his mind, it all made sense. To Charlie, it gave him the reason to get out of jail even more.

* * *

Uh-oh! What`s Charlie up too? He`s getting a little crazy in the head! So what do you think?


End file.
